Crona and Maka's Love
by Otaku Gurl 119
Summary: Crona finally makes a move on Maka, but does it go to far?
1. Chapter 1

**(Female Crona x Maka)**

"I think you had enough drinks Maka..." the worried and frightful Crona said while staring into Maka's beautiful intoxicated eyes. "Nonsense C-Crona" Maka slipped on her words as her body slightly jolted revealing a part of her belly from underneath her shirt. Crona blushes and stared for a split sencond, but felt like hours. "I think you've had enough!" Crona grabbed Maka's hand and ran out leaving the half empty glass full of booze. "Crona! Let go of me!" The lovely blonde haired girl slurred, struggling trying to get out of Crona's tight grip, only making her hold on tighter. "No, Maka I want to show you something" Crona said slightly blushing. Crona thought to herself "Is this right? Only to make love to her if she's drunk?"

Crona ran out of the bar still holding Maka's soft hand. Maka seemed to let Crona do this now. Like she accepted Crona's feelings for her. Crona slowed down and smiled at Maka looking at her with lustful eyes, wanting to see more than her stomach area. Crona led Maka to a corner smiling more. "Maka, I want you to see more of me." Crona looked at Maka starting to stare. "C-Crona! This i-is wrong!" Maka said in a soft voice but firm voice blushing. But she too knew she wanted it. Crona already got on top of Maka kissing and sucking at Maka's neck. Maka started to undress herself and Crona. "M-Maka!" "I want you!" Crona said seductively. "Maka flipped Crona over on her back and started undressing her. It slightly scared Crona but she let it happen.

Maka smiled looking over Crona's body. It was a wonderful thin but a nice set of breasts and bright pink nipples. Crona blushed and kissed Maka deeply, playing with her tongue. When Maka broke the kiss she started playing with Crona's nipples, lightly pincching them. "M-Maka..." Crona let out a small moan while Maka planted her lips on them and sucked on them. Crona bit the side of her lip lightly blushing from pleasure. Maka kissed down down from her breasts, and kissed down to her waist and kissed the inside of Crona's thighs, teasing Crona. Maka finally reached her vagina and lightly sucked on it making Crona moan. "M... Maka..." She lightly let out a moan. Maka licked around and stuck a finger inside her, and licking Crona's clit. Crona moaned more. "I need you Maka! I want you!". 


	2. Chapter 2

**Crona And Maka's love **  
**(Female Crona x Maka) **  
**Sorry I was away for a little but I'm back, and got back to writing my lovely fanfics! So enjoy and I will update soon, I may make one or two more chapters, but on with the show, lovely Otaku's! **

Ragnorak Suddenly hit Crona and her eyes shot open "Wake up stupid!" He yelled and hit her again. "Ow! I am!" She sat up in her bed. She felt all over her body. It was just a dream. She felt her covers and they were slightly damp. "Stupid wet dreams" She said to herself "If only Maka knew how I felt about her, but I doubt she feels the same..." She looked at the clock "Damn... I slept until 1:13? Good thing it's Saturday!" She got dressed and was walking to the door to go see Maka but a light pounding interupted. She wraped her fingers around the door knob and slowly opened it. It was Maka. "Crona, I thought I'd come around so we could hang out, or-" Maka spoke until she got cut off by Crona. "Yeah! Come in, you can sit on the bed." Maka didn't catch up on what Crona was wanting to do to her. Crona grinned and held Maka's hand leading her to the bedroom. Maka's eyes looked down to the floor and she spoke "Crona... You know we're the bestest of friends, right?" "Y-Yes" Crona spoke hoping what she was going to say she loved her, so she dosn't have to go through the embaresment. "Crona I like you, a-and well... I like you a lot and I-I was wondering If you felt the same" Maka blurted out. "B-But I'm not like forcing you too, and I-" Maka... Maka..." Crona said and put a hand on her cheek. Maka was blushing furiously, and wanted this for a long time.

"Maka I love you, and I have for a long time, and I want to start something with you." Crona spoke to Maka. Maka leaned in holding Crona's hand. Crona wraped her fingers around Maka's and their lips met, Crona could feel the way the kiss was that it was full of love and passion. Maka stoped kissing her and smiled at her. "You look so cute, my love..." Maka said laughing at Crona's cute blush. "Hehe... Stop it!" Crona laughed and said with joy, thinking that it was nice, and all her dreams and hopes were fulfilled, and from a single true love kiss it can make anyone have so much joy, and happiness... Something Crona only noticed she had when she was with Maka. And ever since that day a great love was born.


End file.
